


♡Broken Together♡

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hospitals, Mentions of Cancer, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Sad, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: You lost your girlfriend to cancer but found a pink gem to help you through your emotional trauma❤️
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get some tissues my friend it's going to be a sad one

You woke up as usual too early for your shift at 'the Big Doughnut' so then you found yourself curled up under your warm blanket scrolling through old photos of you and your girlfriend from...before.

You remember the day all too well when your girlfriend was diagnosed with cancer. You cried hearing the news, but she wiped the tears away from your eyes saying "we'll get through this together" you smiled at her believing in her. Which at first the doctors were hopeful that the medication and radiation would work, and for the first few months it seemed like it was working. Then your girlfriend got worse to the point where she couldn't even get out of bed anymore seeing her so weak and fragile just broke your heart. Through despite the doctors best efforts your girlfriend eventually ended up dying thankfully she passed away peacefully with you holding her hand that night as she passed. You and your girlfriend had technically together for 3 years it would have been 4 years if she had lived for another week. Now with it being a 2 years 5 months 30 days since her passing you still couldn't let her go in fact you found your self counting the days and months you were alive without her. 

You thought about how it seemed not so long ago that you two were together, you could still feel her warm hugs around your waist, her light kisses on your forehead before you went to work, some mornings while you were half awake you could swear you could still smell the meals she cooked just for you in the mornings. Yet now in your home it was just you, feeling cold and empty. 

Though Steven Universe, having been your girlfriend's best friend, would come by once in awhile to see how you were doing. 

Steven Universe seeing how distraught you were over the loss of your girlfriend when she pasted away sobbing so hard you could barely stand. Now Steven noticed despite the fact you were going back to work you were barely eating or even making an effort to go out anymore, so being a consider citizen of Beach that he was he made sure to at least say 'hi' to you about once a week or twice bringing you cookies when he could with a big smile on his face, yet it wasn't the same as having your girlfriend making sweets or caring about you.

One day when Steven Universe came by this time with your favorite cookies (*your favorite cookies*) he gave you a card, "what this for?" you asked a bit confused as you put the cookies aside for now, Steven smiled "opened it and see" you sighed opening the letter seeing it was an invitation to a party you tried your best not to frown at the idea "I know your still dealing with...things Y/N but I was hoping you could come by at least maybe even make some new friends" you looked Steven giving you a the 'cutie pie' look, you looked at the card having glitter all over it along with big bold letters saying 'YOUR INVITED TO A STEVEN PARTY!!!' you let out a small sigh 'I really don't wanna go to a party, especially not a Steven sized party with people really I don't know very well' you glance seeing Steven still giving you a pitfully look, 'though if I at least pop in and out of the party Steven will be satisfied so I can just head home' you nodded reluctantly "ok, I'll try to make it" Steven smiled giving me a thumbs up "awesome I can't wait to see you there!" he said cheerfully.

~~~♡~~~

Spinel was cleaning up her house doing the usual chores, sweeping the floors, wiping the kitchen table and counter top. It seemed boring at first when getting a home in Little Homeworld but she couldn't help but feel more comfortable being by herself at her little pink home, despite what Pink Diamond did to her all those years ago. Spinel still had moments of needing someone by her side like when she went out into town or in the middle of Little Homeworld yet it was hard for her to connect to other gems or humans seemingly not having much in common or they were too busy to talk to her. Spinel sighed putting down her broom and dust pan thinking about how easy Steven made it look to make friends just about anywhere like she use to do when she first emerged 'I wish there was someone I could talk to' she thought to herself, then she got a knock on the door, when she opened up she saw Steven holding a card.

~~~♡~~~

Looking at the invitation you saw that Steven's party was on your day off which happened to be tomorrow. You decided that at the very least you should do some cleaning you've been putting off for awhile. You first started with vacuuming up the rug which when you thought about it you've haven't done in almost 3 months, wash the dishes that you let pile up in your sink to the point where most were stacking above the sink, and then you washed your clothing that admittedly you wore half of these shirts and pants twice. You were about to do a second load of laundry when you came across 'her' favorite stuffed bear having black fur a white belly and face along with shiny blue eyes. You couldn't help but sniff it hoping it still smelled of 'her'. You inhaled deeply finding out that unfortunately didn't smell of 'her' with vanilla and flowers, instead it just smelled of your dirty laundry which was mostly dirty sock smell. 

That night after you ate dinner of a simple grilled cheese and crackers you took 'her' teddy bear (after a light washing) to bed with you clinging to it for some comfort for the night.

That night you had a dream about her which at first was rather pleasant with the two of you cuddling and talking about stuff. Then you saw blood spilling from her mouth and eyes, "no no no babe please stay with me!" you begged she then gripped you hand hard staring at you straight in the eyes with blood still pouring from her eyes "I can't stay with you my darling, because I'm already gone" she then melted into a puddle of blood in front of you staining your hands and feet. You then jolted awake crying you couldn't tell if you were sad about the dream or being reminded of how you feel about your lost love.

The next day you got up as usual too early and staring at pictures of your lost love usually your days off would be spent laying on the couch watching TV but today was Steven party. You first put on a comfortable hoodie and some jeans along with least brushing you hair, you put on at least some mascara and concealer mostly to cover the dark circles underneath your eyes.

You walked out a moment seeing rain clouds then quickly grabbed your pink umbrella you kept tucked away in your closet. At first you grabbed you umbrella not thinking about it then as you stared at the large pink umbrella you were suddenly reminded you of your girlfriend looking at it.

It was kind of how you two met you were heading home holding tight to your pink umbrella and you saw her soaked from the rain you gave her your umbrella she thanked you. A small part of you was thankful your umbrella had your phone and address on it or she would have never known who you were. 

You sighed trying to forget the bitter part of those bittersweet memories.

You walk to Steven Universe's house no problem and did so about 5 minutes before people were supposed to show up. You walk up already seeing a lot of people inside with Steven's family Pearl Garnet and Amethyst, Steven's girlfriend a few of those 'gems' from that small village outside of town one being all green and short the other tall having rainbow hair, seeing them made you nervous 'maybe I'll make the excuse that I wasn't feeling well today' you thought to yourself. You turned around getting ready to leave when you bumped into someone yet they were soft. You looked up and see it was a pink gem having her gem heart shaped in the middle of her chest upside down with wild looking pigtails three black tear streaks running down her cheeks her outfit was a dark almost black top along with boots to match and puffy pink shorts. You looked away a bit embarrassed for staring "I'm sorry I was just leaving" she then grabbed your hand "wait don't you want to go inside, it looked like you wanna to" the pink gem said pulling you towards the door. You turned towards her sort of frowning "well I...I'm not exactly comfortable in big crowds" you confessed, the pink gem released your hand "well then why you stopping by a big party like this?" she asked cocking head to the side with a confused look on her face, you shrugged "I-I don't know, I guess it was a better idea then sitting on the couch all day" you then looked away from the gem, the pink gem bent her head so you would look at her in the eye "do you want me to go in with you? I know I feel more comfortable with others near me when I'm nervous" you stayed silent not sure how to answer her biting your nail a bit. Though before you had a chance to answer her the pink gem took your hand again making you flinch a little "well, lets at least go inside, for a little while" at first you wanted to say no but you honestly didn't care enough to say it so you shrugged "s-sure" you said slightly squeezing her hand unsure of how this will going.

You walk in with the pink gem leading the way, you saw Steven was talking to his girlfriend he only stopped when he saw you and the pink gem walk through the door. Steven walked to you with a big smile "Y/N you made it!" he said patting your shoulder you tried your best to smile despite you feel uneasy being there, then he turned towards the pink gem "and Spinel always good to see you, oh and Y/N if you want anything to eat Pearl made some strawberry cupcakes, cucumber sandwiches, and a veggie tray" Steven said pointing to the food set up on his kitchen counter, you weren't really hungry but you gave a thumbs up to Steven "sounds good" Steven then walked away.

You turned towards the pink gem who was still holding your hand, "um Spinel was it? you can let go of my hand and find your friends or whatever" Spinel looked back you with a sorrowfully frown "no I am good here, besides I came here to meet new gems new humans and new friends in general" she said giving you a small smile you felt a small tug on your face feel like your were smiling at least for a moment. 

You didn't hate her holding your hand it just reminded you too much of how your girlfriend would comfort you, why you were feeling particularly down. You pulled you hand out of her hold "well I guess you can but just no more hand holding" Spinel nodded "no problem" giving you a thumbs up.

You hung by the snack table away from most of the other gems and people still coming in the door not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. Yet despite you trying to avoid the other party guests Spinel seemed to want to hang out with you by the food.

She was asking you questions here and there though there were really innocent questions. Spinel asked you stuff like "what's your favorite color?" she asked looking at you waiting for your answer "it's (color)" you answered with a shrug, Spinel then asked "do you like donuts? My favorite is those pink ones with strawberry jam in it" you tried to hide a smile thinking how it looked seeing a pink gem order pink donuts "I actually love them dispite making them all day long at my job at the 'Big Donut' " Spinel smiled as she continued to ask you simple questions "what's your favorite food?" you shrugged "I like grilled cheese mostly because it's easy to make" you said blushing a bit knowing you weren't great at cooking, Spinel nodded with a smile "well what other foods do you like" you thought a moment "um...I guess enchiladas anf chicken curry but I don't know how to make that stuff and um chicken casserole too" Spinel smiled "well I have been learning how to cook human food at 'Little Homeworld' so maybe I can make you something sometime" you frown a bit then shake your head "it's ok I am good Spinel" Spinel looked at you curiously then scooted closer asking "what kind of games do you like playing?" you shrugged "well I usually play video games being home by myself, though I used to play a lot of card games and board games when it was just me and..." you paused realizing that it was the first time in months you talked about your girlfriend. Spinel looked at you with a look of consider "are you ok Y/N? your crying" you felt your cheek seeing tears were falling down your face. You immediately got up covering you face "I-I h-have to go" you hiccupped as you dashed out the door hoping no one else saw you leave.

~~~♡~~~

Spinel was so confused seeing you cry then run out the door. Spinel was so worry about you seeing you so upset she jolted out the door after you having Steven barely notice the two of you leaving

~~~♡~~~

You got half way down the beach before you broke into a full on sob. Your heartached from remembering how you and your girlfriend use to play cards together, even when it was her last days being spent in the hospital the last game you played with her was go fish and you let her win. You had tried you best to remember the good times but it always came back to her final moments 'why can't I let you go?' you thought to yourself.

You fell to your knee barely realizing that it was pouring down rain on you soaking your clothes. You let the rain beat down on your back, not caring about getting wet in addition to that you couldn't bring yourself to get up off the ground with the weight of your own emotions keeping you down. It wasn't until you felt someone pat you on your shoulder that you finally moved. You turned seeing Spinel there soaked as well looking at you with a very worried look on her face 'like she used to do' you thought to yourself "why did you run from the party Y/N? are you feeling sick or something?" Spinel asked helping you off the ground, it was too much for you it made you think about how your girlfriend would ask the same thing if you were this upset or acting strangely. You gingerly pushed her away "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry just... forget about it Spinel ok, and...forget about me" you then run off to your home not looking back to see if Spinel was still there you then slammed your door shut "why can't people leave me alone" you said to yourself wiping away the tears in your eyes. You walk to your bed flopping on top of the covers falling asleep in you rain soaked clothing you knew you should changed them but you just wanted to sleep and end the day already.

~~~♡~~~

Spinel walked back to the party wondering if anyone noticed if she left as she opened the door seeing that Steven was right at the door "oh hey Steven" Spinel said with a wave Steven looked around outside "what are you looking for Steven?" Spinel asked confused "she did it again" Steven held out your umbrella "Y/N ran out the door before we officially started the party" Spinel looked at Steven worried "why would Y/N do that if she wanted to come to the party" Steven winced "she...she's been through a lot and it's kind of messed her up emotional" Spinel nodded knowing how when Pink Diamond abandoned her she was pretty messed up from it. As well as still having occasional nightmares but now Spinel could handle it. Steven sighed looking at the umbrella "I guess I'll have to stop by her place tomorrow" Spinel perked up "w-wait let me do it" Steven looked at Spinel puzzled "are you sure?" she took the umbrella from Steven's hands "positive"

~~~♡~~~

You wake up hearing your door bell ring you attempt to get up feeling not so great you sat up coughing a bit then as you got to the door you sneezed a few times. You opened the door expecting Steven Universe with cookies or something but instead you see Spinel holding a dish of chicken casserole and your pink umbrella "hey Y/N you left in such a rush yesterday that you left this at Steven's" Spinel handed to you with a smile on her face. You took the umbrella "thanks Spinel" you then coughed a bit, Spinel stepped towards you "are you feeling ok today? you seem sick?" you shake your head "I'm fine it's just a cold" you said coughing more "I'll just be fine and thanks again for dropping off my umbrella" Spinel then dropped the casserole on your end table "and some chicken casserole" she then walked away waving "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she left.

You sighed trying not to think about yesterday, you got ready for work with you 'Big doughnut' shirt on and khaki pants. When you walked through the employee back door, Lars waves to you "hey Y/N ready for work?" you nodded "yep" Lars frowned "you sure your voice sounds rough today" you forced a smile "I'm fine really" Lars sighed not looking convinced "ok, but your just doing inventory today" 

Lars gave you the list of stuff you needed to double check you had 'ok we have sugar, all purpose flour, wheat flour' you yawned feeling tired but tried to shake it off 'ok baking soda, baking powder, vanilla extract, and...' you then found yourself slowly closing your eyes, "just a quick nap" you told yourself. You then were shaken up by Lars "Y/N you can go home" you rubbed your eyes "wha? no...no no I'm ok um..." you coughed a bit as you sat up looking around for the clock "what time is it?" Lars helped you up to your feet "Y/N I want you to go home get some rest, I'll see you in 2 days...maybe 3" Lars said in a caring tone, you sighed not wanting to but knew you were too sick to argue with him "fine...I'll see you later Lars" you said grabbing your things and walking out the back door.

You walked through the door flopping on your couch not wanting to get back up.

As you laid there your thoughts drifted towards Spinel for some reason or another wondering if she really did come looking for you because she cared. Then you buried your face back into the couch doubting that she was coming back, 'we just met and there wasn't much of a reason for her to like you or hang out with me' you thought sadly to yourself.

After about an hour you couldn't deny your hunger anymore so you got up and had some of Spinel's chicken casserole which is when you took your second dose of medicine, the food actually tasted pretty good. Once finished you laid down back on the couch covering yourself with you blanket not bothering to head up the stairs. 

After a few hours your stomach started to hurt, at first you ignored thinking it was nothing 'maybe I can just sleep this off' you thought to yourself. Yet after another 30 minutes your did a major backflip having bile at the back of your throat you tried to keep it down but you threw up having all the chicken casserole you ate all over your floor "oh...oh no..." you said wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. You got up feeling sudden wave of dizziness hit you "I...I have to... c-clean this up a-and c-call the... d-doctor..." you passed out as soon as you were on your feet you collapsing right in front of your window. You tried to get back up but your vision started to fade 'so...tired' though your eyes opened up when you heard something at your window and looked up seeing seeing some pink gem was banging frantically at your window you wanted ask what they were saying or who they were but your vision finally faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is still wants to help Y/N

Spinel came back to your house even though she promised to come back tomorrow she wanted to pop by later that day since you seemed to not be feeling well. She was about to knock on your door but then she saw you in the window looking a bit off. At first you were walking ok, looking like you had just gotten up from a nap on the couch, but then your legs started to buckle as you fell on the floor. 

Spinel started to panicking and banged on the window trying to get your attention "Y/N?! Y/N?! Please stay wake! don't fall asleep!" Spinel watched as your eyes fluttered closed despite her yelling. Spinel looked around the outside of your house for a way inside 'I have to help her fast' she thought to herself, Spinel didn't want to break a window but she would if she had to. 

Thankfully Spinel managed to find a window that was cracked open on the second floor, she stretched her arms and pulled herself up to the window opening from there she slipped in by flattening herself paper thin. Once inside Spinel quickly stretched out into her regular form.

She then quickly ran down the stairs frantically looking for you not being familiar with the lay out of your home. Spinel then found you still on the floor with your breathing now being rather slow and uneven as Spinel got closer to you she noticed a pile of vomit not too far from you which definitely smelt pungent. Yet Spinel didn't care too much about the vomit at the moment she just wanted to make sure you were ok, as she made her way over to you she picked you up off the floor cradling you "it's ok Y/N, I got you" she said in a hushed tone. Spinel took you to your bathroom first finding your thermometer in the closet with the towels (which was for the forehead) "ok let's see how bad your fever is" Spinel said as she took your temperature and saw it was 103.6°F "oh stars" Spinel gasped, you shivered a bit but you simply held her closer. 

She noticed that you still had vomit on your mouth and face Spinel frowned seeing how helpless you were "let's get your face cleaned up then let's get you in bed" she said mostly to herself as you continued to shiver. Spinel took a wash cloth from your bathroom closet she dampened it with warm water and flower scented soap then proceeded to wiped your mouth and face making you groaned a bit "sorry Y/N I need to wipe your face" Spinel said rubbing your back gingerly. She finished putting the wash cloth in your hamper, 'this kind of reminds me of the time Pink tried eating the fruit in the garden' Spinel thought about how Pink Diamond was curious about what 'food' was and how come organic needed it after she ate the fruit Pink Diamond was sick for at least two days.

Spinel then turned towards you picking you back up in her arms, you shivered again more violently you snuggling into her side unconsciously wanting warmth, blushed a bit but tried her best brush it off. Spinel then carried you to your room while you were still passed out in her arms. Once she got to your room she laid you down in your bed, she then noticed you had a lacked any thick comforters on your bed. Spinel remembered from her lessons at Little Homeschool that when humans are sick they not only will have fevers and possibly will vomit when being cared for they need thick covers or blankets to help them get better along with soup. 

Spinel looked around a bit and found three fluffy comforters under your bed Spinel then covered you up with her tucking you in, though as she did your face seemed a bit more relaxed as you snuggled into your pillow. Spinel felt better seeing you in bed instead of face down on your living room floor "I guess she'll be ok now" Spinel said to herself, she turned to leave but then she heard you groaned seemingly reaching out for something "p-please....don't...please don't..." Spinel could tell you were having a pretty bad nightmare and it looked your fever wasn't helping. Spinel knew a way to make your nightmare into a better dream but it had been years since she has done it and the last time she did so was for Pink Diamond. Spinel shook her head trying not to think about it as she sat down beside you putting her hand on your head thinking about happy thoughts fresh baked doughnuts, a fun day at 'Funland' ending with playing video games getting to high score. Spinel opened her eyes seeing if it worked, your face definitely looked more relaxed yet you had a single tear drip down your face with you saying "I... miss you" with voice sounding like you on the edge of crying though there was a smile on your face.

~~~♡~~~

Eventually you did wake up not from a nightmare this time but a actually pretty nice dream, though looking around a bit you remembered how yesterday you vomited then passed out. Though as you look around you noticed that you were in your bed with you favorite of your fluff comforter and the two you girlfriend had that you kept underneath your bed. 

You moved your head and then noticed you also had on you had a cold wet washcloth on your forehead. You scrunch your face in confused as you sat up trying to figure out who put you in bed the other day, remembering only that you vomited then passed out which you did feel someone pick you up but after that nothing "did Steven come by and put me in bed?....no he doesn't stop by that often" you said out loud to yourself yet as you sat up you realized you were still pretty sick having your stomach still in knots along with a small chills run through your body making you lay back down. 

While you were preoccupied with your stomach you heard the door to your bed room open you thought 'maybe Steven did stop by' yet to your surprise instead of seeing Steven you see Spinel walking into your room holding a bowl of water along with a fresh wash cloth. She looked up at up and smiled seeing you awake "oh thank the stars your awake" she careful put the bowl down along with the cloth on your end table then knelt beside the bed. You tried to move away feel awkward about her not only being in house but taking care of you when she doesn't know that much about you or your life. Yet you felt too weak to do so, Spinel felt your forehead "are you feeling any better?" Spinel asked in caring tone of voice, your mind felt slow wanting to answer back but your mind wasn't functioning on 100%, Spinel frowned "mmm... your fever still seems pretty bad, I'll get some medicine for you" you pushed her hand aside lazily with Spinel giving you a confused look "I-I'm...fine and I c-can... take c-care of m-myself S-spinel" you said breathing quite heavy with your voice sounding rough, she folded her arms looking at you with a rather stern look "Y/N you passed out in the middle of your living room" you shook your head "I-I would h-have w-woken up...eventually" Spinel sighed looking a little upset, she then put a thermometer on your forehead "well Y/N without me keeping your fever down you would have died" you wanted to argue with her that is wasn't that bad but then there was a beep Spinel then pulled the thermometer away from your forehead showing you the results it was (99.9°F) you frown "s-so what... I...I have... a f-fever" Spinel then started wiping it off with the fresh wash cloth "it was 103.6°F when I found you" you sighed rolling over "f-fine... you c-can help m-me" Spinel sighed in relief "good now since your awake I'll get you some medicine and do you want some chicken soup maybe one of your favorites a grilled cheese" Spinel asked combing through your hair with her fingers, you rolled back to face her having your stomach do a small backflip as you did so, you shook your head "j-just some crackers... my s-stomach still hurts" Spinel nodded giving you a small smile "no problem, I'll be right back" she said walking out the door. You laid there a bit disappointed in yourself getting so sick that you couldn't take care for yourself, yet a curious thought crossed your mind 'it's been a long time since someone took cared of me kind of like she did yet Spinel is a little...different' thought made you strangely calm.

The next day when you woke up it was from a dreamless sleep your stomach definitely felt better than yesterday. You made a few attempts to sit up in bed but did have the energy to do so. Spinel sat you up in your bed feeding you crackers and soup. It confused you when you really thought about it she only knew a few of your interests and yet here she was hand feeding you and even helling you back and fouth to the bathroom.

You finally got up the courage to ask "why are you being so nice to me after I was so rude to you?" you asked Spinel as she finished giving you the soup, Spinel smiled with a shrug "I couldn't help myself you were in need of help plus...thats what a good friend should do" you couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing her away as well as knowing this is definitely something your girlfriend would do. 

You tried to cover you face but Spinel already saw the tears "what's wrong Y/N is it your stomach again?" you hiccupped looking up at her "I'm sorry S-spinel it's just...y-you remind me s-so much of...someone" Spinel looked at you confused "what do you mean? who do I remind you of?" 

You took breathe and tried to get the words out but you were sobbing and hiccupping too much to form real sentences "s-she... she...b-best-t....a-and s-s-h-he's g-gone" Spinel saw you were clearly too upset to even talk about this person with her, it honestly made her heart ached seeing you so upset so she did the only thing she could think of. 

She knelt down beside you then wrapped you up in her arms coiling her arms around you in a warm hug, which for a moment stopped you from crying "it's ok Y/N, your ok, your going to be ok, I'm here" Spinel said in a comforting tone, you then resumes your sobbing while hugg Spinel back snuggling into the crook of her neck. Spinel rubbed your back as you cried "that's right Y/N let it all out" you continued to sob holding on to Spinel tightly. 

Spinel was very patient with you as you cried for a good hour or so saying sweet nothings calming you down. She held on to you the whole time as she waited until you were done crying into the crook of your neck now as you finally stopped you were just hiccupping occasionally, then laid your head back down in your bed gingerly. 

Spinel the grabbed a nearby tissue box and began wiping your tears away from your damped eyes and cheeks then with a fresh tissue she wiped your snot covered nose. 

Your eye lids drooped feeling heavy, "do you wanna go back to sleep Y/N?" you simply nodded, she tucked you in bed with a three comforts on top of you "I'll be down stairs if you need anything" Spinel merely took two steps away from before your hand popped out of the covers grabbing her hand, Spinel turned towards you having a worried look, "do you need something before I leave?" you swallowed the lump in your throat wondering if you should ask her at all "can...c-can you stay here until I-I fall asleep...p-please" Spinel looked a little surprised but pulled up a chair putting it beside your bed "no problem" she said with a smile.

Spinel started to comb through your hair gingerly but despite her being gentle you felt uncomfortable with her touching you. So you raised your hand pushing it aside "please... don't" Spinel nodded in response and stopped combing your hair, then she started singing which your girlfriend honestly...never sang for you as you listen your eyes began to droop "~if I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love~" your eyes were closed but you were still listening to her singing "~when I see, the way you act wondering, when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you, love like you~" you then finally fell asleep as she continued to sing but you didn't catch the rest of the song before falling into a dreamless sleep.

On the 3rd day you were still pretty sick yet Spinel did nothing but care for you much like an attentive mother. She would help you in and out of bed so you could go to the bathroom wrapping her stretching arm around your waist while she had the other under your armpit. Spinel would even keep track of how much medicine you were taking giving you only what you needed, keeping an eye on your temperature making sure is was going down, and once you stomach could handle it Spinel even made you some home made chicken soup with shredded chicken carrots and even star pasta.

When she handed you a bowl of it you weren't sure about how you stomach would take soup yet after the fist few bites you couldn't help but have a small smile speard across your face, "this is really delicious" you said in a hushed tone Spinel clasped her hands smiling at you "I'm so happy you like it" she said cheerfully. Spinel went out of her way to getting card and board games for you to play to pass the time while in bed. Which you remembered that just a few days ago just thinking but playing cards upset you but now you were playing 'go-fish' feeling ok about it, you still felt hurt remembering it yet with Spinel shouting stuff like "I'm gonna go fishing!" when she needed to pick more cards or throws the cards in the air when she losses saying "you win Y/N, confetti time!" you couldn't help but laugh followed by a small cough.

When it was time for you to go to bed she tucked you into bed, "did you want me to stay tonight or can you sleep by yourself" you covered your face not wanting to show you blushing "c-can... you stay for a bit?" Spinel patted your head "no problem Y/N" she pulled up a chair next to your bed she then started to comb through your hair. Your eyes grew heavy as Spinel started to sing "~If I could begin to be half of what you think of me I could do about anything I could even learn how to love, when I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back I could do about anything I could even learn how to love, like you love like you, I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true 'cause I think you're so good, And I'm nothing like you look at you go! I just adore you I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special~" you fell asleep with her still singing.

~~~♡~~~

Spinel loved making you smile just doing the little things like tossing cards playfully and making good food was things that not a lot of humans and gems appreciated yet Spinel caught you smiling and even giggling which made Spinel want to try even more to make you smile. 

Once you were asleep from her singing Spinel turned to leave but once more your were mumbling in your sleep "A-abby...d-don't...don't... leave" Spinel thought a moment wondering why that name sounded familiar. She put her hand on your head and started to remove nightmare replacing it with the fun times you had today. Though as Spinel finished she noticed you seemingly thrashing in the covers even more this time, Spinel looked at you considered "did I not do it right this time? I know last time it seemed like it worked but it has been awhile" Spinel said with a worried tone, "Abby...no...d-don't be m-mad" Spinel frown she felt like this 'Abby' was important to you yet 'if Y/N really misses her that must be why she is dreaming about her so much, but if something happened between them making her feel this guilty unfortunately I need to remove her from her dreams so Y/N can actually get some sleep...at least for tonight' Spinel thought to herself. She put her hand back on your head steadying you despite your distressed movements, Spinel then removed Abby from your dream for the night and putting herself in her place. 

Spinel opened her eyes seeing if her idea worked. You had stopped tossing and turning along with your sleeping face looking calm. Spinel sighed in relief seeing that it worked "sleep tight Y/N" she said in a hushed tone cupping your face a moment. Spinel then walked out of your room shutting off the lights.

~~~♡~~~

You woke up feeling better actually better and once more you had a good dream but you couldn't understand why it was about Spinel, 'it probably doesn't mean anything' you thought to yourself. 

Yet as you were remembering the dream which you remember that at first you were being yelled at by your dead girlfriend "HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME, AFTER ALL THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER!" she shouted hatred in her beautiful eyes, you held your hands on top of your ears staring at her in guilt at her shouting such things to you "I'm not trying to" you whined. 

Then the dream quickly dissolved into a white void making you flinch a bit. Yet as soon as the void appeared so soon did it vanish with you finding yourself with Spinel playing a friendly game of 'go-fish' which you won with confetti raining from the ceiling. Afterwards she made bubbles then worked them into different shapes the last one being a heart which Spinel held out towards you "do you wanna hold it" she asked with a smile. You reach out curiously wanting to see if you could hold it, but before you could do so that's when you woke up. 

Spinel paid little attention to your blushing when she in your room.

When Spinel was putting you back into bed after using the restroom you heard your door bell ring. You managed to get on your two feet no problem but after a few steps you started to feel your head spin making you sway back and forth. Spinel seeing you unsteady laid you back down in bed "it's ok Y/N I'll get it" you sighed laying back down 'why am I still so weak shouldn't I be better now' you thought to yourself bitterly. 

~~~♡~~~

Spinel opens the door to her surprise sees Steven. Steven took a step back looking at Spinel confused "Spinel? What are you doing at Y/N's house? I thought you were back at your place in Little Homeworld?" she shrugged "well I have been taking care of Y/N the passed few days after she got really sick" Steven looked at Spinel in silence then up at the stairs Steven then dashed up the stairs towards your room.

~~~♡~~~

You were slowly falling asleep when the door quickly opened you see Steven in your doorway looking a worried as you do a mere wave back at him "oh geez Y/N you look awful do you want me to make a appointment for you to go to the hospital" you shake you head "I'm feeling better" you say with a rather rough cough. 

Spinel walked in with a frown seeing how you were still too weak to even sit up "well Y/N's fever has gone down but she still seems pretty weak" you looked at her a bit flustered "I have been able to keep your soup down" you argued "Y/N you have been getting a little better" Spinel said patting your head making you blush a bit "but maybe you should let Steven make that appointment so you can see the doctor" you folded your arms thinking it over 'does Spinel not want to take care of me anymore? no Spinel is right it has been awhile since you could get up by yourself or eat something that wasn't soup, plus it would be best to give her a break from taking care of me' you sighed "fine, hey Steven" Steven perked up looking at you in the eyes you sighed "you can make an appointment for me" Steven nodded "no problem and since Connie's mom works in the hospital she can probably get you a appointment sometime tomorrow"

~~~♡~~~

Spinel and Steven made the appointment then left your room so you could rest "well the appointment is for tomorrow" Spinel sighed in relief "good I may know the basics of human care but with Y/N not getting better I need a human expert" Steven laughed nervously "yeah" then Spinel thought a moment remembering something 'wait didn't Pink use to have healing powers? It's how he healed the earth so why not heal Y/N' Spinel turned towards Steven "hey Steven don't you have healing powers?" Steven nodded, "yep thanks to my mom's gem" she then cocked her head to the side "why don't you use them on Y/N so she isn't sick anymore?" Steven sighed "well the reason why is the fact that Y/N specifically asked me not to do so" Spinel looked at him confused "why not? it's not like you can get sick right?" Steven sighed "the reason why she doesn't want me to is because of-" he then covered his mouth suddenly.

Spinel stepped forward putting the pieces together "is it because of that girl she's been dreaming about? Is it because of Abby? What did that girl do to Y/N?" Steven sighed uncovering his mouth looking at Spinel rather confused "how much did she tell you?" Spinel shoved her hands in her pockets "Y/N was talking in her sleep and was saying her name along with tossing and turing in her sleep" Steven scratched the back of his head "well like I mentioned before Y/N had been through a lot but unless she feels comfortable talking to you about it I really can't tell you about much about it or Abby" Spinel rolled her eyes "well this 'Abby' must have been a terrible person because Y/N having nightmares about her" Steven nodded "yeah I wanted to help Y/N with that but she said she preferred me not interfer in her dreams" 

Spinel then started to figdet with her pigtails, Steven cocked an eyebrow looking at Spinel curiously "Spinel what did you do?" she looked away from Steven as she spoke "w-well I fixed her dreams... a little, it seemed to help her sleep better without that 'Abby' person in her dream" Steven frowned looking like he wanted to say something but stayed silent "well just don't do it anymore it's not healthy for you or Y/N to alter dreams every night" Spinel nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Doctor's visit with company ❤🤒

Spinel helped you to Steven's car she got in the back seat with you while Steven drove you to your doctor's appointment with Connie's mother. You tried to lay down but it was hard to get comfortable laying against on the car door. 

You then felt Spinel tug gently on your shoulder "do you wanna lay on me Y/N? you don't look like you comfortable laying like that" you hesitated to answer then there was a big bump making you flop on her lap. Normally on the few moments you fell on your girlfriend by accident it would hurt both of you especially your head since most of the time the two of you butted heads.

Though as you flopped on Spinel's lap was kind of like landing on a thick pillow. Spinel looked at you seeing your confused look you had on your face "you ok?" she asked worried you nodded blushing a bit trying not to think about how your head is in her lap now "yeah it's just...your body is...really s-soft" Spinel smiled "yeah my body is kind of soft and stretchy unlike most gems" she said looking away embarrassed, you tried to sit up in the car as you caught Steven looking at you in the back seat briefly "s-sorry if...I made you uncomfortable...I'll just lay...my head over here"

~~~♡~~~

Spinel frowned and was about to put try to get you to lay down when Steven said "were here"

Spinel immediately got out of the car and ran over to your side helping you out, as Spinel held you up you started to cough "you don't have... to help me... I can do this part...m-myself" you said as you coughed to the point you could barely breathe.

Spinel sighed "just let me help you get inside ok" you leaned against her as you caught your breathe "o-ok" Steven followed behind carrying your things as you Spinel and Steven made your way to the waiting room. She help you into one of the chairs while Steven checked you in, "t-thank...you" you said as your eyes fluttered closed. 

~~~♡~~~

Spinel had a worried look on her face seeing you fall asleep so easily in a uncomfortable looking chair. Steven patted Spinel's shoulder "I'll take it from here" she shook her head "I can't leave her now not like this" he sighed "look I am not a fan of Y/N decisions either but right now she needs medical care without any stress to add to it" Spinel fiddled with her fingers "can you at least let me know what the doctor says she needs" Steven nodded in agreement "no problem" 

~~~♡~~~

You felt a gently nudge on your shoulder "uh...wha?" you looked up seeing Steven looking worried, "the doctor is ready to see you Y/N" you sat up feeling dizzy but when you tried to stand you only took two steps towards the door before you fell over. Steven gasped helping you up off the floor "you alright?" he asked a bit surprised that you fell so easily, it took you a moment to register that you needed to answer back to Steven "uh...wha...f-fine...I'm ok" he then supported you all the way to the room where he sat you down on the bed which you immediately laid down.

Steven sighed in relief "ok Connie's mom should be here any minute" as if on que Connie's mother walked in holding a clipboard "hello Y/N I heard you weren't feeling well" you nodded not wanting to sit up at the moment feeling too exhausted to even do that much. 

Connie's mother got out her stethoscope "ok can you sit up for me Y/N?" you sighed trying to sit up but struggled to do so Steven walked over to you "do you want help?" you pushed him away "I almost... got... it" you wheezed but then you fell back on the bed you groaned in both frustration and pain. Connie's mother helped you sit up "well that answer my first question" you wanted to argue that you just tired but you ended up only coughing "ok let's see how sick you are"

Connie's mother did all the basic stuff listening to your heart lungs pulse and temperature. She sighed seeing the results "you definitely have bronchitis but I will prescribe you medication to help you with getting that excess mucus out" you sighed in relief "great so does that mean I will start getting better" Connie's mother shrugged "not quite see this development from a mere cold and from what Steven told me you were being taken care of by someone" you nodded remembering Spinel caring for you, "so the medicine will help but you will still need someone to help you so you don't make yourself worse" you nodded reluctantly "fine" Connie's mother snapped her fingers "oh and I did schedule you an appointment to get an x-ray tomorrow" you looked at her puzzled "w-why not... today while... I'm here" Connie's mother sighed "we couldn't get it done today since it wasn't a emergency so count your blessings I got as soon as I did" you frowned looking less then thrilled you would Steven got up from his seat "t-thanks Mrs.Maheswaran for getting Y/N that appointment" he said shaking her hand a bit too vigorously "your both welcome now I will be right back with a wheelchair for you" you looked at her puzzled "f-for what?"

~~~♡~~~

Spinel at one point was planning on heading back to her home in Little Homeworld mostly to making sure everything was ok like her plants but she couldn't help but worry about you and what the doctor said about you. 

She started to tap her foot nervously thinking about how weak you looked 'what could she possibly have to make her so sick? I know only know when humans get sick then can eventually get better at least that's what Pearl said, but' Spinel bit her lip nervously while still tapping her foot as this thought passed through her mind 'what does it mean when humans get worse?' Spinel shook her head "no no no humans eventually get better when they get sick it's not like they can get shattered like a gem...right?" 

~~~♡~~~

Connie's mother insisted that you at least to a wheelchair to Steven's car which you agreed to so you could at least push yourself a bit despite Steven insisting you needed to take it easy. 

When you came out into the waiting room you were surprised not only to see Spinel there but you also noticed the nervous look on her face 'was she that worried about me? why? I would figure she would be tired of taking care of me by now' you thought to yourself confused knowing she knew very little about you yet, she seemed so worried for your well being it made you think of how...Abby use to do that, though it was after you got to know each other. 

You saw Spinel turn towards you briefly smiling then it quickly faded seeing the wheelchair which made Spinel speed over to you wide eyed and panicked being ever so careful about touching you "what happened? is Y/N ok?" you leaned back a bit startled at her reaction to just seeing you in a wheelchair, Steven nodded patting Spinel on the shoulder "yes she's fine the doctor said she just needs some special medication and a lot of care which you were already doing, though she will need to come backto get an x-ray to be sure" Spinel sighed but then pointed to the wheelchair "what a relief, but why is Y/N in a wheelchair?" you coughed a bit as you sat up in the wheelchair "because... the doctor insisted...I use this thing... to get to Steven's... c-car" you said frowning not liking even the thought of using one but being as weak as you were you really didn't have much of a choice. 

~~~♡~~~

Spinel seeing the look on your face could tell you didn't want in there pushing yourself slowly (very slowly) towards the front desk, she then picked you up out of the wheelchair in a bridal fashion, you were once again startled having Spinel picking you up suddenly "w-wait what are you d-doing?" you said blushing extremely embarrassed "I can carry you to Steven's car no problem"

~~~♡~~~

you looked away from Spinel not knowing what you wanted Spinel carring you or the wheelchair. Yet with Spinel already making her way towards the exit it seemed the choice was already made for you. Steven waved to you with a nervous smile "don't worry Y/N I'll get your papers about your prescription and your appointment for your x-ray tomorrow" you sighed in defeat as you were taken out the hospital.

Spinel opened the car door for you and sat you down gingerly she even buckled you in the seat 'she doesn't have to do this, she doesn't need to take care of me like...Abby use to, she could just go home, I...I need to know why'. Before Spinel could shut the door you managed to grab her wrist "what is it Y/N? Do you need something?" Spinel asked looking directly at you which made you incredibly nervous which made you start to stutter "I um...I-I was w-wondering-g w-why?" Spinel looked at you considered as stared at you "what do you mean Y/N?" you looked away from her gaze "w-why...are you... helping me s-so...m-much? you c-could...just g-go... home you don't... owe me... anything" Spinel pulled back a bit with a small sigh smiling awkwardly "I guess cause I'm trying to be nice" you shook your head "that can't be it you have to have a better reason than that, is Steven bribing you?" Spinel sighed "well I guess...it's just the way I was made" you looked at her a bit confused "w-what do you...mean by t-that?" she looked you cocking her head to the side looking confused "do you not know about gems? about how gems use to have certain status and duties in the gem empire" you shake your head in response "I only know about how gems have different abilities, other than that I don't know much"

~~~♡~~~

Spinel smiled thinking how she was worried about humans treating her like a toy and not a real person but here you were not knowing you were talking to a gem that was basically a toy for high ranking gems. Spinel leaned on the car as she explained "well before they did away with the Diamond authority, gems all had certain duties to fulfill, there soldiers, guards, generals, architects, technicians, lawyers, servants-" "what about you?" you said interrupting her "what was your thing?" 

~~~♡~~~

Spinel seemed uncomfortable with you asking that as she hesitated to answer "well I was made to be a friend, a companion gem of sorts for high ranking gems like...like" "l-like the Diamonds?" you finished. Spinel nodded looking rather sad "yeah like the Diamonds...b-but that's in the past and right now I'm looking towards the future" you looked at her not entirely convinced "yeah... s-sure" you said a bit unconvinced. Then Steven hopped in the car "ok I got the medicine and paperwork"


End file.
